


Eckstein Eckstein

by Multishipperlove



Series: Zemnian Roots [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Astrid mentioned, Gen, Panic Attacks, auditory halluzinations, monster battle, or at least something similiar to it, zemnian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: The Mighty Nein are very overwhelmed with a creature encounter along the way and it's not looking good for them. Caleb looses his cool for a moment.Set somewhere between Molly's death and the group making their way to Nicodranas.





	Eckstein Eckstein

He's running. 

Lungs and legs burning, ash in the air and debris flying all around them, Caleb is running. 

Whatever they are fighting, they did not come prepared for it, especially not for more than one of those creatures. He doesn't know what his companions (his _friends_) are doing, only knows that Beau fell right in front of him, and that this can't be worth it. This can not be the end for him. So he runs.

Behind him he can hear something giving chase, footsteps and growling way too close for his comfort. If he only had his stone ready, if he had just gotten a little bit further with it, he could use that as an advantadge. But he hasn't, and life doesn't work for him that way.

Trying to shake off whatever is behind him he darts through parts of the caved in roof, as dextrous as he's able to, and wedges himself into a small spot between two wooden beams. Somewhere farther off he can still hear the rest of the group, and despite his nature he sends up a prayer, to the Traveller, or the Wildmother, or whoever is listening, that they will make it out of that fight. 

He hears footsteps again, wet breaths and drooling teeth, coming closer to his hiding spot, and clamps a hand over his mouth to keep from making too much noise. Tries to slow his breathing. To avoid even the smallest movement. 

In a perverse and twisted kind of way, it reminds him of a children's game, and suddenly he can hear her. Her voice, so much younger than the last time he heard her speak, not much more than a whisper and yet clear as day over the chaos and cries of his companions. He would know Astrid's voice anywhere, especially when it is in his own mind. 

_Eckstein Eckstein  
Alles muss versteckt sein_

No, is all he can think. Not here, not right now. Because even though he ran, the others might still need him. He can't afford to loose it in this moment, not when his pursuer might turn around at any second and give him a chance to return to the battle. 

The voice continues the oh so familiar rhyme, which has never sounded threatening until this day, and he is not sure if he's imagining the children's laughter in the background. He must be. He must. 

_Hinter mir und vor mir gilt nicht  
Und an beiden Seiten nicht_

He risks a glance to the side and around the solid piece of wood he's hiding behind, only to scramble back again when he sees the thing standing only a few feet away from him. It isn't looking in his direction, but he fears that his sudden movement has given him away. 

Astrid is still going in his head, her voice sweet and just the smallest bit excited as she starts counting. Counting, numbers, at least that's something he can concentrate on, something that can help him be calm and collected. 

He breathes in. 

_Eins. _

_Zwei. _

_Drei._

And out. 

_Vier. _

_Fünf. _

_Sechs._

And in. 

_Sieben. _

_Acht. _

_Neun._

And out. 

_Zehn. _

_Ich komme!_

He hears her laughing again, and then, finally, the voice grows silent. Thankfully. He counts again, for himself, noticing that there are no footsteps anymore. No breathing, except his own. 

He risks another glance- the spot where it was standing just a few seconds ago is empty. Carefullly, quietly, he crawls out of his spot. And when nothing attacks him immediately he takes another deep breath and turns back towards the scene he just fled. He readies a fire bolt. 

_Ready or not, here I come._

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually the one that started the idea of Caleb centered stories that feature german children rhymes and lullabies. Eckstein is a rhyme that can be used when playing hide and seek instead of just counting, and here's a rough translation: 
> 
> Cornerstone Cornerstone  
Everything has to be hidden  
Bevore me and beind me doesn't count  
And neither at my sides  
[counting to ten] Here I come!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!  
(Also, here's a link to a nice little song and video that has had a part in the inspiration of it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuLPJg2gwjQ)


End file.
